


Cut From Diamond

by elisabeta



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, First Love, Firsts, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, One Shot Collection, Romance, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisabeta/pseuds/elisabeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of oneshots. As long as we're together; Eren x Mikasa. </p><p>[Participating in Eremika week]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Eremika week!  
> Contains chapter 50 manga spoilers  
> Prompt: First time  
> Summary: It is in their moment of death, where Mikasa sets her thank yous free.

Milky white, apple-kissed—yet battle-scarred, calloused from combat. Mikasa's hand intertwined with his. It wasn't as if this is the first time they held hands. No. It wasn't even the second, nor was it the third.

The situation permits this gesture to transform from familiar and mundane into an enigma, extraordinarily enthralling, in a matter of seconds. Eren is in bed, ghost-pale, weak from exhaustion. Mikasa fixed on a wooden chair, a stone sentry by his side.

"You must eat, Eren," she says, voice cotton-soft, her hand heavy on his.

He is still shaken from his battle with Annie, shaken by the betrayal, drained by it all. But he does what he is told. Painstakingly, he takes a spoonful of soup to his lips as Mikasa watches, a stone sentry by his side.

X

It is in their moment of death, where Mikasa sets her thank yous free.

_Thank you for being with me._

_Thank you for teaching me how to live._

_Thank you for wrapping this scarf around my neck._

Tears are falling from his pale, watery green eyes mirroring the way they are falling from hers.

She leans in for their first kiss—no, their last kiss—all smiles despite the surrounding horrors.

_I lived a good life, despite it all._

The reaper's scythe—in the form of that wretched, disgusting smiling titan—looms above, a hair away from delivering their demise.

As far as he can remember, Mikasa has always protected him. But he realizes, he has always protected her too. They need each other. Their bond instilled so deep; her name engraved in his bones.

The black of her hair, the soft of her skin, the red in her cheeks. These are all he sees.

Jaw set and wild-eyed, Eren will not let—will not  _allow_ —this to be the end. He takes a step in front of her, seething, half-blind with anger, shielding her from the grimness of their reality.

_I'll wrap it as many times as I need to._

_I'll do this again as many times as it takes._

_From now on, we will always be together._

The embodiment of mankind's rage and desperation. He will not lose to the titans. He will not lose anyone else. He will not lose  _her_.

His tiny, human fist connects with the titan's palm. The next instant, the other titans charge and begin to shamelessly—to much wonder—devour the smiling bastard. Eren's comrades are frozen with the display of his new power. In the midst of the confusion, he stumbles backward to where Mikasa sits on the grass. They have escaped Death only by the milky white, apple-kissed—yet battle-scarred, skin of their teeth.

Hearts beating in wild synchrony, apple skin drenched in cold sweat, their fingers intertwine.

It wasn't as if this is the first time they held hands.

And silently, they are both rejoicing the fact that it won't be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed to meet the deadline. I am extremely busy with school right now and will be for the next two to three weeks but I absolutely cannot miss my first Eremika week. So I warn you right now, I might be late in submitting these oneshots but I will finish them!


	2. 2 & 3: Abs & Genderbend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Abs & Genderbend  
> Summary: Eren gets competitive.  
> Note: Set during training with the 104th  
> Note2: Both Eren and Mikasa are genderbent.  
> Note3: Not to be take seriously hehe (◡‿◡✿) [I don't like writing genderbend anything but...the prompts insisted]

It is the crack of dawn and she is running, chest pounding, legs heavy. She knew she was supposed to be sleeping like everyone else in their bunks, and she knew that today was the one of the extremely rare days—there probably wouldn't be another—Shadis gave as a break after yesterday's grueling excursion. Yet here she is, running laps, racing against sunrise.

Hair tied in a ponytail, midriff bared, skin slick from sweat, Eren pushes herself to complete at least 20 more laps before moving on to abdominal exercises.

"Eren," she hears, but doesn't stop.

"Eren," she hears again.

"Eren," Mikasa appears, running by her side. Always by her side, always following her.

"Mikasa…what are…you," she tries to say between breaths.

"What are you doing, Eren?" he asks.

"I'm running…laps obvious…ly," she responds, irritated by his presence.

"Why?" he asks.

She doesn't reply. In truth, her reasoning behind all this is simple, though she would never admit any of it. Eren has seen—maybe even stared at—Mikasa's six-pack numerous times during training when he'd go shirtless. Always the competitive one, she came up with the notion that she should have abs as well. Since then, she had been working out tirelessly on top of their training. The lines were forming, but it isn't nearly as well defined and chiseled as Mikasa's yet. A four-pack at most.

Mikasa places a hand on her arm and pulls her to a stop.

"What the hell!" she snaps. "Mikasa what are you doing?"

"You should rest," he replies simply.

"Stop telling me what to do!" she yells but he doesn't let go of her arm.

"Why are you doing this?" he inquires.

"What do you mean?" she snaps, a little flustered.

"You're pushing yourself," Mikasa replies calmly. "You've been exerting yourself too much lately. We've just gotten back from—"

"That's what you think," she retorts, annoyed. "I can handle myself pretty well, thank you very much. Just leave me alone."

She begins to run, trying to go back to the pace she has set for herself.

"I'll join you then," always the persistent one.


	3. 4: Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Warmth  
> Summary: People wonder why Mikasa wore that old, red scarf around her neck religiously.  
> Something short and sweet (◡‿◡✿)

People wondered why Mikasa wore that old, red scarf around her neck religiously.

Sasha assumed that she was always cold, whether it was a sunny day or a windy afternoon.

Reiner told her that it might get caught in her 3DMG, but the next day he saw that she was still wearing it.

Krista thought it was simply a fashion statement and she quite liked that scarf, to be honest.

Mina commented that the red made Mikasa stand out, and it was always easy to spot her.

Annie didn’t care.

Ymir liked the scarf on her and thought that it was just her thing.

Berthold never really noticed.

Marco once said that red suited her.

Connie jokingly remarked that she might accidentally hang herself if she went too fast using 3DMG.

Jean thought she looked beautiful either way.

Armin knew exactly why.

X

The day Eren died, Mikasa tried to keep her emotions locked away within her. She started shaking, but she ignored the crippling cold that crept in her bones and froze her blood. Her logic was that she needed to focus on the task at hand before she could grieve. Her emotions would just get in the way and leading her comrades to safety was her first priority.

When Mikasa’s gas ran out and she plummeted to the ground, she found that she had given up. Her other half, her sun, the name engraved in her bones; Eren was gone and she was dead anyway. 

But the fire inside that refused to die, the memory of the little boy who killed, who wrapped his scarf around her neck—he told her: fight.

X

The wisps of smoke lingered but she saw him. She ran to him. She held him.

Eren emerged from a titan. But never mind all that, he was alive.

And suddenly her world started turning.

And she was back home.

And his heart was beating.

And she never felt cold again.


End file.
